The Wagon Rebellion
The Wagon Rebellion in 902 was the biggest rebellion in Åsmark, in terms of participants, while it was a province of the Skilamrilusian Empire. Unlike The Red Rebellion, it did not lead to independence. Background For 29 years- since the ending of the Second War of the North in 873- Åsmark had been a province in the Skilamrilusian Empire. There had been many rebellions up to this point, but none as big. Recently, the emperor Manalius V had started a strict policy towards the province, due to being angry about Sigmund Sørherjer. Cause The cause of the rebellion was the confiscation of the farm Olastad belonging to Torden Ola. The farm was located along the river Naumelv, just south of Naumfagård. The Governor of the province at the time figured that he wanted to buil an estate, and found out that the farm of Torden Ola was the ideal place, partly due to it's close location. At first he tried to buy the farm at Olastad , but Torden Ola refused to sell it. It had been in his family for generations, and he intended to pass it on to his oldest son. The Governor offered more money, so much that is was more than the value of the farm, but Ola still refused. The Governor then ordered the local garrison to confiscate the farm. Torden Ola was furious, and together with his neighbor farmers, he started the rebellion. The Rebellion Were many of the other rebellions were more militarily focused, with a lot of fighting, the Wagon Rebellion is more known for it's widespread saboutages. It is known as the Wagon Rebellion due to all the Ildvogn's: burning wagons blocking the imperial roads. All imperial wagons and riders travelling on the roads were ambushed, and the wagons were burned in the middle of the road. This was not only an effective way of blocking off imperial transportation and communication, it was also done of religious reasons: the northern gods are known to travel in burning wagons. Besides blocking roads, the rebels also rolled huge rocks into the river Naumelv at shallow places, so larger ships that sailed up or down it would be torned from the bottom, and burned down several houses belonging to imperial agents or people conscidered traitors. Aftermath Eight hundred people were allegedly excecuted for taking part of the rebellion, including Torden Ola, his wife and all five of their children- the youngest is said to have been a four year old girl. So many farmers in the area around Naumfagård were executed, that the farmers in the area today in further grade are descending from people south of Tilind's Mirror than north of it. The rocks in the Naumelv continued to be a problem several years after the rebellion. Much work and money was spent on removing them, and first in 908, six years later, it was officaly declared completely safe from large rocks. The farm of Torden Ola was burned down, and became the etate of every governor in the province until The Red Rebellion in 996. Category:History Category:Wars